


Прейскурант

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Малфой просит Гарри об одолжении





	Прейскурант

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Пейрингов для команды Drarry Team.  
> Бета: Персе.
> 
> автор позаимствовал одну шутку из романа Таны Френч «The Witch Elm»

**День первый**

Малфоя Гарри заметил сразу, едва вышел на улицу — он стоял у входа в Гринготтс, напряженно замерев возле блестящей на солнце бронзовой двери. Проходившие мимо волшебники огибали его стороной, явно стараясь не задеть локтями или полями остроконечных шляп.

Скользнув по Гарри цепким взглядом, Малфой медленно и как-то неловко поднял руку в знак приветствия.

— Малфой, — сказал Гарри, кивнув поклонившемуся ему на прощание гоблину в алой с золотым форме. И сбежал вниз по ступенькам. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — ровно ответил Малфой. — Можно с тобой кое-что обсудить?

Гарри нахмурился, щурясь от яркого света. В солнечных лучах Малфой выглядел таким блеклым, что волосами, лицом и шеей едва не сливался с белоснежным зданием Гринготтса.

— Если ты не станешь болтать о банковских вкладах, то запросто. Я как раз собирался позавтракать.

На миг Малфой склонил набок голову, словно что-то прикидывая, затем стремительно развернулся и зашагал дальше по улице. Не стал даже проверять, пойдет ли Гарри за ним, мудак такой.

— А самому тебе не надо было в банк? — спросил Гарри, нагнав его у магазина мадам Малкин.

— Нет, — Малфой не повернул головы, — я ждал там тебя.

Споткнувшись, Гарри чуть не налетел на пожилого волшебника в цилиндре.

— Прямо ждал? Откуда ты вообще мог знать, что я там буду?

— Выпытал у знакомого гоблина, на какое время тебе назначили консультацию, — просто сообщил Малфой, сворачивая в какой-то мелкий проулок у «Империи сов Илопса».

— Надеюсь, не Круциатусом.

— Пригрозил, что иначе закрою все семейные счета, — не то в шутку, не то всерьез сказал Малфой. — Мы пришли, Поттер.

Кафе, куда он привел Гарри, снаружи выглядело невзрачным, а внутри — претенциозно обставленным и пустым: в увешанном гобеленами и расписанном розами зале они оказались единственными посетителями. Официант в оливково-зеленой ливрее отлевитировал на их столик столько столовых приборов, сколько у Дурслей, наверное, не водилось во всем доме.

— Так что ты хотел обсудить? — спросил Гарри, когда перед ними оказались две чашки с ароматным кофе. Сидеть вместе с Малфоем в кафе было непривычно и в то же время на удивление буднично.

Малфой налил себе в кофе сливок из миниатюрного кувшина.

— Хотел пригласить тебя к нам в поместье, — заявил он. — Погостить на пару недель.

Мгновение Гарри молча на него смотрел. Малфой не менялся в лице.

— Какого хрена? — выдавил Гарри. — В смысле, извини, но зачем это тебе?

Малфой принялся с подчеркнуто сосредоточенным видом размешивать кофе.

— У нас сейчас все время проводят обыски, — ответил он, не поднимая взгляда от чашки.

— И чего ты хочешь от меня, чтобы я к ним присоединился? — растерянно спросил Гарри. — Или... авроры нарушают ваши права, и ты хочешь, чтобы я проследил за порядком? Или рассчитываешь, что так к вам станут снисходительно относиться — если в гостях будет, мать твою, сам победитель Волдеморта?

При звуке имени Малфой чуть дернулся, расплескав кофе на скатерть. Потом вдруг ухмыльнулся, глядя прямо на Гарри.

— А ты предпочел бы что-нибудь из последних вариантов, да? — насмешливо протянул он. — Нравится быть в роли спасителя, да, Поттер?

— Да пошел ты. — Гарри откинулся назад на стуле. — Знаешь, если бы Волдеморт сейчас воскрес и предложил мне прогуляться на кладбище, он и то вызвал бы у меня больше энтузиазма, чем твое приглашение.

Малфой громко фыркнул.

— Я и не должен перед тобой расшаркиваться, ты у меня в долгу.

— С чего это? — поразился Гарри. — Может, ты меня и не сдал, но так и я не дал тебе сгореть. Считай, что мы квиты.

— То есть ты уже забыл, как до этого чуть не убил меня сам? — Малфой картинно прижал руку ко рту. — Или считаешь, за это вину искупать не надо? Извини, кажется, я пропустил твои букеты, открытки с пожеланиями выздоровления, фрукты, мягкие игрушки, слезы у моей постели, полные горечи стихи... Бедной Панси пришлось отдуваться за двоих.

— Она правда писала тебе стихи?

— Музыкальные валентинки, — с каким-то странным наслаждением сообщил Малфой. — Согнала домовых эльфов с кухни и заставила их декламировать. Там была целая поэма, и «Гарри Поттер» в ней, если не ошибаюсь, рифмовался с «безжалостный лодырь». Ритм, конечно, хромал, зато какая экспре...

— Я не собираюсь жить у тебя в поместье, Малфой. Дождусь здесь завтрака, поем и уйду.

— Завтрак уже минуты три как перед тобой.

Перед Гарри и правда материализовалось блюдо с омлетом и жареными помидорами — чего он даже не заметил, так как неотрывно пялился на Малфоя.

— Ладно, я и не думал, что удастся воззвать к твоей совести, — сказал Малфой таким тоном, будто совесть Гарри была чем-то столь же нереальным, как и гелиопаты. — Назови свою цену.

Гарри поперхнулся ломтиком помидора.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что сможешь меня подкупить? Перестань, Малфой, даже ты не настолько самонадеянный идиот.

— Да-да, знаю, тебе не нужны мои деньги. — Малфой отставил чашку с недопитым кофе. — Никакие сокровища мира, даже драгоценности Рагнука Первого или вещи основателей, не заставят тебя переступить порог моего кошмарного, переполненного темной магией дома, не говоря уже о том, чтобы провести там часть лета, которое ты наверняка весело проводишь с друзьями, обожателями и безотказными топ-моделями из «Ведьмополитена». — Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы приказать ему не паясничать, но Малфой только махнул рукой. Придвинулся ближе на стуле и посмотрел прямо Гарри в лицо. В приглушенном дневном свете глаза у него казались совсем темными. — Но спорим, я смогу найти своим деньгам такое применение, которое тебя очень заинтересует?

 

**День второй**

— Ради Хогвартса? — повторила Гермиона, со звоном положив ложечку на блюдце.

Гарри молча кивнул, разглядывая свой расползшийся по тарелке лимонный сорбет. Лучшее кафе-мороженое в Ислингтоне, а обе порции принесли уже сильно подтаявшими.

Может, все дело в том, что жара сегодня стояла на порядок сильнее, чем вчера.

— О полной сумме мы еще не договорились, зависит от того, как долго я там пробуду, — объяснил он, лениво поковыряв ложкой сорбет. — Но того, что Малфой собрался пожертвовать за первую неделю, с лихвой хватит на то, чтобы закончить реставрацию Астрономической башни, восстановить Северную, колокол на Часовой, стены и пол в вестибюле, на нижних этажах... Что там еще у Макгонагалл в приоритете? Может, даже получится перейти к участку.

Гермиона нахмурилась, начав рассеянно размешивать трубочкой свой молочный коктейль.

— По-моему, ты и так уже достаточно перечислил в фонд Хогвартса, Гарри.

— Но ведь этого все равно мало? А у Малфоя трастовый фонд — или что там у него — явно будет побольше моего. Пусть тогда приносит пользу — тем более до учебного года осталось меньше месяца.

Гермиона сдвинула брови еще сильнее и подалась вправо — наверное, чтобы сидеть полностью в тени от зонта. От влажности ее волосы смешно завивались мелкими колечками.

— Не понимаю, почему он не пожертвовал деньги на Хогвартс просто так.

— Потому что мудак?

— Мудак или нет, это хорошо для репутации, — она сделала крупный глоток коктейля, — а Малфои всегда именно так и рассуждали.

— Думаешь, Драко что-то затеял?

В ответ Гермиона как-то странно на него посмотрела.

— Даже не знаю, — с сомнением сказала она. — Обычно это ты его во всем подозреваешь.

Какое-то время оба молчали. По Аппер-стрит шумно проезжали машины, обдавая их потоком раскаленного воздуха.

— Не нравится мне это, — наконец добавила Гермиона. — Тебе придется жить в доме, который принадлежал темным волшебникам...

— Я и так живу в доме, который принадлежал темным волшебникам.

— ...и выносить компанию Малфоя.

— С удовольствием променяю на него Кричера, — фыркнул Гарри. — У Малфоя хоть чувство юмора есть. Думаю, мы друг друга не убьем. И вряд ли же он что-нибудь выкинет — сейчас это было бы просто самоубийством. Не кидаться же ему на меня при аврорах.

Сощурившись, Гермиона опустила подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.

— Ты ведь не обязан жить ни у Малфоев, ни на Гриммо, Гарри. Уверена, Рон и вся его семья будут очень тебе рады. И мы с родителями через полторы недели едем в Малагу — если хочешь, то я буду только счастлива отдыхать с кем-то из друзей...

— Спасибо, но нет, — твердо сказал Гарри. — Не хочу никому мешать. Да и вообще... — Он пристально поглядел на Гермиону. — Как-то ты слабо меня отговариваешь.

Гермиона лишь тихо усмехнулась в свой стакан.

— О, Гарри, как будто бы ты меня послушал, — ответила она. — Особенно насчет того, что касается Драко Малфоя.

 

**День третий**

Выданный Малфоем порт-ключ перенес Гарри прямо в заросли крапивы. Ну еще бы.

— Это мелочно даже для тебя, знаешь ли, — пробормотал Гарри, потирая зудящую лодыжку и пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы одно лечебное заклинание, кроме Эпискеи.

— Откуда мне было знать, что ты не удержишься на ногах, — хмыкнул Малфой, наклоняясь и молча направляя на его ногу палочку. — А еще Гарри Поттер, называется.

Лодыжку сразу перестало жечь, и Гарри неловко поднялся.

— Не знал, что ты владеешь невербальными лечебными заклинаниями, — заметил он, зашагав вслед за Малфоем по широкой подъездной дорожке, обсаженной высокой живой изгородью. Здесь было куда прохладнее, чем в городе, и Гарри с удовольствием втянул свежий утренний воздух, наполненный слабым запахом ежевики.

— Их проходили на седьмом курсе, — тут же отозвался Малфой, не оборачиваясь. Волосы у него на затылке были чуть влажные, словно после душа. — Который ты пропустил, так как бросил учебу. Готов поспорить, вся эта возня с побегом от тогдашней власти — просто прикрытие, чтобы уйти из школы. Сам я поражаюсь, как ты уровень СОВ потянул. В «Пророке» правду написали, что по истории магии у тебя было «отвратительно»?

— И «превосходно» по защите от темных искусств — так, для информации, Малфой, — равнодушно бросил Гарри. Они достигли массивных кованых ворот, за которыми виднелась высокая, кремового цвета усадьба, украшенная башнями с ажурными фронтонами. — Чья у тебя палочка?

Малфой все-таки оглянулся, окинув его озадаченным взглядом.

— Своя. Купил еще в мае. Не ждать же мне, пока ты соизволишь вернуть предыдущую.

— Я бы мог, вообще-то, — Гарри пожал плечами, только потом спохватившись, что Малфой его не видел, — просто забыл. Что же ты мне не написал?

Они вышли в ухоженный парк с фонтанами и статуями, над которым висел плотный и дурманящий аромат роз. Возле тисовой изгороди рылась в земле бело-рыжая шишуга, при виде Малфоя приветливо вильнувшая раздвоенным хвостом.

— Думаешь, если бы я мог тебе написать, то стал бы поджидать у банка? — Малфой замедлил шаг, лениво зачерпывая ботинками гравий с дорожки. — Тебе никогда не доходят мои письма.

— Прямо никогда? И много ты их посылал?

— После первого курса где-то двадцать, наверное.

Гарри замер, глядя на его угловатый профиль.

— Это были не любовные послания, Поттер, не надейся, — усмехнулся Малфой, поднимаясь по широким каменным ступеням на крыльцо. — Мы с друзьями их вместе сочиняли. В одно письмо Винс даже напихал помет докси... — Резко замолчав, он преодолел последнюю, десятую ступеньку и направился к двери, которая сразу же сама собой распахнулась. — Добро пожаловать.

В просторном вестибюле оказалось куда светлее, чем Гарри помнил: солнце заливало комнату сквозь большие ромбовидные окна, создавая причудливые тени на гобеленах, молчаливых портретах и пышном ковре. Встречать их обоих никто не вышел.

— Спальню тебе подготовили на третьем этаже, — вещал Малфой, уже двинувшись куда-то вглубь по коридору. — Я приказал эльфам доставить туда все самое необходимое — и, похоже, не зря, раз ты без вещей. — Он бросил на Гарри насмешливый взгляд. — Основных лестниц у нас четыре, главная — эта. Для начала покажу тебе первый этаж... Или хочешь сперва чего-нибудь выпить?

— Постой-постой, — Гарри прошел за Малфоем в огромную гостиную, обитую светло-желтыми бархатными обоями, — разве мне не надо сперва поздороваться с твоими родителями?

Малфой наконец остановился, повернувшись к Гарри.

— Их здесь нет.

У Гарри непроизвольно вырвался облегченный вздох.

— Отдыхают где-то за границей?

— В другом нашем поместье в Норфолке. Оно поменьше, зато морской воздух... Так что пока я здесь всем заправляю. — Малфой довольно ухмыльнулся. — Ого, Поттер, даже Панси так не радовалась, когда я сообщал, что родителей не будет дома.

Не зная, что ответить, Гарри принялся изучать портрет какого-то волшебника в малиновой мантии, который прижимал к себе миниатюрную жабу.

— К слову о Панси, у нас здесь приличный дом, — вдруг добавил Малфой. — Я, конечно, приложу все усилия, чтобы быть радушным хозяином, но вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы ты не водил сюда случайных гостей.

Когда Малфой принимался разговаривать, как секретарь Визенгамота, Гарри еще больше обычного хотелось ему врезать.

— Что, прости?

— Не води сюда на свидания своих бесчисленных поклонниц, моделей «Ведьмополитена» или кто там у тебя, — с бесстрастным лицом пояснил Малфой.

Гарри так дернулся, что чуть не снес пурпурный торшер.

— Малфой, — медленно начал он, — если ты думаешь, что я считаю ваше поместье подходящим местом для свиданий... то ты очень ошибаешься. Просто колоссально. Мне бы и в голову не пришло кого-нибудь сюда приводить.

— Вот и отлично. — Малфой заметно расслабился. — Так что, хочешь сперва осмотреть поместье или выпить?

Выпить они сели в террасе в саду, опустившись на плетеные стулья. Домовой эльф — степенный и совсем не похожий на Добби — чинно разлил им по высоким стаканам лимонад и поднес блюдо с апельсиновыми кексами.

— Гермиона составила нам соглашение, — сказал Гарри, осушив полстакана прохладного напитка. — Посмотришь?

Кажется, Малфой чуть не подавился лимонадом.

— Соглашение? Грейнджер? О том, что ты будешь у меня жить в обмен за пожертвования? И как она его оформила, в виде акта приема-сдачи оказанных услуг? Мерлиновы яйца, я хочу это видеть!

Присланный Гермионой документ Малфой изучал донельзя внимательно — правда, больше не текст, а сам лист бумаги.

— Почему бумага такая тонкая — вы что, пожалели пергамента? И чернила странные...

— Читай уже.

Вчитавшись в написанное, Малфой скривил губы.

— На удивление сносно, — произнес он с таким видом, словно ему больно было это признавать. И взмахнул палочкой, создав еще одну копию документа. — Подписываем?

— Что, даже никому не покажешь? — опешил Гарри. — Я думал, ты натравишь на меня целую свору адвокатов.

— Я и сам неплохо разбираюсь в праве. — Малфой пожал плечами. — Договор, конечно, с нуля не составлю... Магическую подпись ставить умеешь? Надо расписаться палочкой в воздухе и нацелить ее на документ.

— Почему ты сразу не пожертвовал деньги на реставрацию Хогвартса? — спросил Гарри, когда они разобрались с магическими подписями и забрали по экземпляру соглашения каждый. — В смысле я не говорю, что ты обязан... Но это же и твоя школа тоже.

Малфой посмотрел на него так, будто Гарри предлагал все же позвать сюда топ-моделей и разгромить вместе с ними поместье.

— Почему я не пожертвовал деньги на реставрацию этой помойки? — неверяще переспросил он. — Где семь лет все старались превратить жизнь моего факультета в ад? Где моего отца выгнали из попечительского совета?

Восприятие Малфоем реальности, конечно, поражало.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. — Гарри отвернулся, пряча соглашение в карман мантии. — Ужасная школа, где с тобой посмели обращаться не по-королевски, не заслуживает твоих галлеонов. Не будь таким мудаком.

Но Малфой, похоже, этого попросту не умел.

— Макгонагалл тоже ждет от нас пожертвования? Она серьезно думает, что хоть кто-то из слизеринцев выделит деньги после того, как она всех нас выгнала?

— Я понятия не имею, чего ждет или не ждет Макгонагалл! — Гарри замахал руками. — И выгнала она вас за дело: твоя ебанутая подружка хотела сдать меня Волдеморту.

На этот раз Малфой почти не вздрогнул — напротив, весь как-то подобрался, выпрямившись на стуле.

— Разумеется, за дело, — совсем ровным голосом начал он, хотя смотрел при этом так, словно готов был запустить в Гарри стаканом. — Ведь у нас, слизеринцев, у каждого своих мозгов нет. Мы как огромная злобная масса — если один задумал что-то дурное, то остальные его моментально поддержат. У-у-у, факультет чистого зла и коварства! Напомни, как там звали хаффлпаффца из этой вашей Армии Дамблдора, который улепетывал так, что расталкивал первогодок, — Смит? Что-то не припоминаю, чтобы Макгонагалл выгоняла из замка всех хаффлпаффцев, раз кто-то один из них струсил. Или ваш бывший вратарь, Маклагген. И как только Макгонагалл не прогнала весь Гриффиндор — раз один из вас сдуру вывел Гарри Поттера из строя в начале матча, то нет вам всем доверия! Вдруг и остальные умудрятся так сделать в начале боя!

Гарри повертел в руках пустой стакан. Когда Малфой замолчал, стало так тихо, что где-то вдали слышался шум фонтана.

— Я почти уверен, что Маклагген не вернулся на финальную битву, — сказал Гарри, чтобы чем-то заполнить тишину, — так что аргумент неудачный.

В ответ Малфой насмешливо хмыкнул, и Гарри запоздало осознал, насколько неудачный аргумент привел сам.

— Хорошо, тогда Финниган с Томасом. Уж они тебя ненавидели похлеще Панси.

— Дин и Симус меня ненавидели? Что за бред ты несешь?

— Извини, я не особо в курсе ваших отношений. — Малфой отлевитировал к себе кувшин с лимонадом, налив им обоим еще. — Сужу только по тому, что видел со стороны. Конкретно — Финнигана, который весь пятый курс громче всех орал, какой ты тронутый псих, а весь шестой — какой ты мудак и подонок, раз не взял его в сборную по квиддичу.

Наверное, так и было. Сейчас это казалось бесконечно далеким.

— Что до Томаса, то я поверить не могу, что ты ничего не замечал. Его пародия на то, как ты рухнул с метлы, стала — и мне почти физически больно это признавать — в разы популярнее моей старой пародии твоих обмороков. Агуаменти! Глациус!

Создав из палочки воду, он мгновенно заморозил ее и бросил в оба стакана неровные кубики льда.

— Спасибо. Ну и что? По-твоему, это он из-за того, что я и его убрал из команды?

Малфой сделал глоток прямо со льдом и какое-то время молчал, глядя на Гарри и, видимо, перекатывая на языке кубик льда.

— Нет, Поттер, это он из-за того, что ты увел у него девушку. Разве он не из-за вас нечаянно порезал себе руку? Я тогда тоже лежал в лазарете.

— И что, ты теперь считаешь меня ужасным человеком? — рассеянно спросил Гарри, тут же стушевавшись. — То есть не из-за того, что лежал из-за меня в лазарете — это и правда вышло хреново.

— Да мне плевать, — Малфой усмехнулся, — это же не моя была девушка. Хотя не спорю, мне приятно, когда тебя и другие считают мудаком. Я прямо чувствую, что не одинок в своих убеждениях.

С минуту Гарри наблюдал, как он берет с подноса кекс и слизывает с пальцев сахарную пудру. Язык у него, наверное, сейчас был очень холодным.

— И смею заметить, сам я никогда и никого у приятелей не уводил. Подумать только, я более порядочный, чем Гарри Поттер! — Малфой даже жевать перестал, будто не зная, радоваться этому открытию или ужасаться. — Впрочем, у нас это было бы попросту опасно. Никогда не зли слизеринца, Поттер, особенно того, с кем рядом живешь. И у кого есть доступ к твоим вещам — ты даже не представляешь, что у нас могли подмешать в зубной порошок.

— Хорошо. Буду остерегаться помета докси у себя в зубном порошке, слизи флоббер-червя в питье, а в еде — скажем, в таком вот кексе, какой ты сейчас жуешь...

— Если ты закончишь эту фразу, я начну рассказывать о твоих любимых банковских вкладах.

— ...что-нибудь особенно мерзкое, например, тухлые рыбьи потроха.

— Подъем процентных ставок на банковские вклады в Гринготтсе за прошлый финансовый год составил...

— Малфой, заткнись!

Остаток дня Малфой показывал ему поместье — напрочь бесполезное занятие: Гарри сразу безнадежно запутался в лабиринте залов, коридоров и лестниц, а треп Малфоя о кубках гоблинской работы и севрском фарфоре и вовсе пропустил мимо ушей. Спальню ему выделили просто гигантскую, с роскошной кроватью с балдахином и золотой каймой в изголовье, кессонами на потолке и — самое главное — с мраморным камином, по которому Гарри тем же вечером связался с Роном. Тот долго всматривался в интерьер, морщась и фыркая («— Это там что, золотая кровать? И... Мерлиновы кальсоны, розовый ковер? — Он персиковый, это от пламени так кажется!»), настойчиво приглашал погостить («Джинни у подружек, из братьев никого нет, я так скоро двинусь от скуки»), в шутку предлагал способы избавиться от Малфоя («Помнишь те проклятые мантии на Гриммо, которые пытались меня придушить? Хорошо бы подарить такую Малфою, а?») и напомнил о чемпионате мира по квиддичу.

Ночью он долго лежал без сна, прислушиваясь к далекому уханью сов и шелесту раскачивающихся на ветру деревьев. Когда Гарри наконец заснул, ему снился Малфой — тот размешивал в стакане тающие кубики льда и говорил какие-то очередные гадости, скривив губы в усмешке.

 

**День четвертый**

Авроры пришли на следующее утро — когда Гарри с Малфоем сидели все на той же террасе и развлекались тем, что по очереди левитировали на дерево садового гнома, соревнуясь, кто выше закинет.

— Ты их не встретишь? — спросил Гарри, когда сообщивший о визите авроров домовик исчез, а Малфой не сдвинулся с места.

— Это тактика запугивания, — довольно сообщил Малфой, взмахом палочки раскручивая орущего гнома в воздухе. — Я не выхожу к ним сразу и этим показываю, что мне вообще не до них.

— По мне, так это просто грубо.

— Мой отец часто так делает с нежеланными гостями.

— Не с аврорами же при исполнении!

Авроров оказалось двое — оба пожилые и, кажется, даже Гарри не знакомые. Он был готов к тому, что они станут Малфою грубить и превышать полномочия, но поздоровались те с ним безукоризненно вежливо.

Малфой поздоровался с ними, как со старыми друзьями.

— Аврор Шерингем, замечательно выглядите! Я уже говорил, как здорово красная мантия подходит к вашему цвету лица? Аврор Манслоу, доброе утро! Как ваша спина? Как выходные? Уже купили маленькой Поппи все для Хогвартса? 

Гарри заподозрил, что спасать придется авроров от Малфоя, а не наоборот.

— Чем вы меня сегодня порадуете? — Малфой кивнул на массивный темный чемодан, висевший в воздухе за их спинами.

— Конфискованные артефакты из малой гостиной в южном крыле, — ответил, вероятно, Шерингем. Лицо у него и правда раскраснелось от жары. — Темной магии нигде не обнаружили. Оформим все прямо здесь? С вашим отцом уже все согласовано, вам нужно только расписаться, сэр.

— Не буду же я держать вас в вестибюле, — картинно ужаснулся Малфой. — Давайте пройдем в большую гостиную. О, где мои манеры! Аврор Шерингем, аврор Манслоу, знакомьтесь — Гарри Поттер.

К чести авроров, они даже не изменились в лицах — но от того, чтобы благодарно пожать Гарри руку, все же не удержались.

— Серебряная ритуальная чаша, — объявил Шерингем, когда все расположились на креслах в гостиной и он распахнул чемодан. — Конфискована 7 августа 1998 года, отправлена на экспертизу в отдел тайн 10 августа, возвращена владельцу... какое сегодня, 18 августа? — Он размашисто вывел что-то на пергаменте. — Передачу имущества осуществили старшие авроры Шерингем и Манслоу в присутствии следующих лиц...

— Владелец рассматриваемого имущества — Драко Малфой, — Малфой поставил палочкой подпись, затем ткнул Гарри локтем, — и свидетель акта передачи — Гарри Поттер.

Во второй раз магическая подпись у Гарри вышла совсем легко.

— Отлично, — Шерингем кивнув, передавая Манслоу пергамент и доставая из чемодана изогнутый кинжал, — тогда двигаемся дальше. Следующий предмет...

Когда оба аврора зашагали в сторону ворот, на прощание заявив, что вернутся завтра для «полноценного обыска» — что бы это ни значило, — Гарри повернулся к Малфою.

— Мог бы и предупредить, знаешь ли. Зачем я тебе вообще в роли свидетеля?

— После слушания мы с матерью решили, что свидетель из тебя хороший. — Малфой потянул его за рукав, уводя в сад. — В смысле, хреновый. Ты так невнятно лепечешь при даче показаний — самое то, чтобы запутать следствие!

Гарри нахмурился, смахнув с плеча жужжащую стрекозу.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что свидетельствовать в вашу пользу я буду только тогда, если вы ничего не нарушите. Покрывать не стану.

— На такое я и не рассчитывал, — Малфой широко ухмыльнулся. — Пойдем, Поттер. Ты же у нас в окрестностях не бывал? Покажу тебе кое-что интересное.

— Зачем я тебе все-таки здесь? — спросил Гарри, когда они миновали сад и двинулись по широкой дубовой аллее в парк. В тени сразу стало легче дышать. — Ты мог позвать кого угодно, не похоже, чтобы у вас с этими аврорами были какие-то проблемы.

Малфой снял с себя мантию, уменьшив чарами и убрав в карман брюк. Без нее он выглядел невозможно худым. Гарри ускорил шаг, чтобы не пялиться на его тощую задницу и острые лопатки, которые обтягивала тонкая ткань рубашки.

— Подожди, завтра на полноценный обыск наверняка придет младший аврор Прис. Не помнишь его?

Идти с Малфоем рядом оказалось еще хуже — стоило ему повернуться, Гарри видел его выступающие ключицы.

— Впервые слышу.

— Ты играл против него в квиддич. Он был охотником. В сборной Хаффлпаффа, — добавил Малфой таким тоном, словно это все объясняло.

— Вообще не помню. И что такое полноценный обыск?

— Это значит, что они будут не выборочно конфисковывать опасные и темномагические вещи, а станут прочесывать все подряд. Скорее всего, подземелья — вроде с ними так и не закончили. В аврорат поступила наводка — источник они не сообщают, но это явно отличился на допросе кто-то из бывших, гм, коллег отца. — Слово «коллег» он выплюнул так, будто это ругательство. — Якобы отец только тем и занимался, что зверски пытал и убивал маглов. Нам половину сада раскопали — искали зарытые трупы.

— И как, нашли? — Ветви деревьев бросали на лицо Малфоя узорчатые тени. Гарри хотел отвернуться и в то же время не решался.

— Только один, — Малфой помрачнел, — преподавательницы магловедения. Мы о нем сразу сообщили, это было... не наших рук дело, а змеи. Той самой. Так вот, — он встряхнул головой, явно отгоняя неприятные мысли, — Прис увидел у нее на шее следы от клыков и решил, что у нас в поместье орудовал вампир. Угадай, кого он заподозрил?

— Не могу его винить, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ты и правда очень бледный.

Парк закончился, и они вышли на обширную вересковую поляну. Гарри поднес руку ко лбу, заслоняя глаза от солнца.

— Шерингем указал ему на то, что у трупа... отсутствуют некоторые части тела и внутренности, — бодро продолжил Малфой, хотя голос у него чуть подрагивал. — И тогда Прис предположил, что мы имеем дело с вампиром-каннибалом.

Гарри прыснул.

— Кажется, меня ждет сотрудничество с интересными людьми.

Малфой сорвал вересковый стебель и принялся вертеть его в длинных пальцах.

— Скоро ждет, кстати?

— Ну уж нет. Ты еще на мой вопрос не ответил: зачем я тебе здесь? — Последовав примеру Малфоя, Гарри тоже снял с себя мантию.

Искоса на него посмотрев, Малфой тут же вернулся к изучению стебля.

— Потому что если что-то пойдет не так, то свидетельство великого Гарри Поттера, как я надеюсь, нам поможет. — Он закатил глаза. — Доволен?

Гарри неопределенно дернул плечами. В воздухе одуряюще пахло летом и свежими луговыми травами, небо было синим-синим, и так вот гулять на природе с Малфоем вдруг показалось чем-то совсем обыденным. Чем-то, к чему Гарри мог бы привыкнуть.

— А тебе это зачем, Поттер? — неожиданно спросил Малфой, направив сперва на себя, а затем на Гарри поток прохладного воздуха из палочки.

— По-моему, сделку ты предложил очень выгодную.

— Херня.

— Уже думаешь, что переплатил?

— Херня это все, — повторил Малфой, снова направив приятную прохладу на себя. От ветра его светлые волосы сразу растрепались — почти так же, как во время полетов на квиддичных матчах. — Твой драгоценный Хогвартс прекрасно бы обошелся и без моего пожертвования. Восстанавливали бы его медленнее, но учеников все равно уже готовы принять. Я даже не ожидал, что великий Гарри Поттер, — невероятно, но на этот раз прозвучало почти без издевки, — которого окружает бесчисленное множество друзей, поклонниц и просто доброжелателей, выберет провести остаток лета в компании... того, кого совсем не хочет видеть.

Последнюю фразу он произнес подчеркнуто безразлично.

С минуту Гарри молчал, слушая шелест травы у них под ногами и стрекот кузнечиков.

— Если бы я совсем не хотел тебя видеть, Малфой, меня бы здесь не было, — просто ответил он. — И вообще у меня нет... всех тех, кого ты перечислил. Мои лучшие друзья — Рон и Гермиона, а с тех пор, как они расстались, мы никуда не ходим втроем. В смысле, я уверен, что когда-нибудь снова начнем, но пока не предлагаю — было бы слишком неловко. А когда я вижусь с ними поодиночке, то всегда либо вместе с их семьями, либо они рассказывают о своих семьях... и мне становится стыдно, что из-за меня они почти год не видели родителей, и кажется, что своим присутствием я только мешаю.

Гарри осекся, сам не понимая, зачем все это разболтал Малфою. Но стоило перед кем-то высказаться, как стало... слегка легче.

— А что твои остальные друзья? — Размахнувшись, Малфой бросил вересковый стебель далеко в поле.

— Ты о ком?

— О друзьях из школы. Однокурсниках, участниках этой вашей общей армии. Поклонницах, наконец!

— Хм, — Гарри проследил взглядом за пролетающей над ними птицей, — с другими однокурсниками мы как-то никогда не общались вне Хогвартса. То есть здоровались и болтали, если вдруг пересекались на чемпионате по квиддичу или в Косом переулке, но на этом все. Что до поклонниц... — Он поежился. — Слава богу, после школы больше не достают.

Когда он снова опустил взгляд на Малфоя, тот смотрел на него с бесконечной печалью.

Твою мать. Неужели Гарри так жалок, что даже Малфой расчувствовался?

— То есть... никаких поклонниц и обожателей? — неверяще протянул Малфой. — И никаких близких друзей, кроме того неудачника и заучки? Ты не летаешь на драконах и гиппогрифах перед толпой рукоплещущих фанатов? Не играешь в квиддич со звездами национальной сборной? Не устраиваешь безумные оргии с моделями из «Ведьмополитена»?

Выглядел Малфой так, будто привычная ему картина мира рухнула. Гарри даже стало слегка совестно.

— Перестань, у меня теперь такое чувство, будто я тебя подвел, — фыркнул он.

Но Малфой не переставал.

— Все это время, когда я хотел быть на твоем месте, сиять в ореоле славы, — трагично начал он, — принимать дары от армии поклонников, летать на «Молнии»... Все это время ты... Чем ты вообще занимался?

Гарри призадумался.

— Ну, я занялся уборкой дома — последний раз мы там масштабно убирались года три назад, уже скопилась целая куча хлама. Много гулял, ездил в Хогвартс, в Косой переулок. В Министерство на слушания. Часто гостил дома у Рона, играл там в квиддич. Только уже не на «Молнии» — потерял ее на одной из первых операций. Теперь у меня «Нимбус» — подумал, некрасиво будет покупать себе дорогущую метлу, когда Хогвартс еще не... Малфой, ты что, плачешь?!

— У меня просто заслезились глаза, — глухо отозвался Малфой, утирая слезы, — от радости... Гарри Поттер проводит лето более отстойно, чем я!

Можно было ответить, что Гарри проводил отстойно каждое лето в своей жизни и это пока стало самым счастливым, но... возможно, у Малфоя тогда начнется припадок от восторга. Лучше не рисковать.

— Слушай, Поттер, — Малфой отвел руки от лица, и Гарри увидел, что глаза у него пугающе блестели — явно не от слез, а от решимости, — это нельзя так оставлять. Торжественно обещаю, что конец лета у тебя будет полным впечатлений!

— Звучит очень уж расплывчато, — с сомнением сказал Гарри. — Драки и дуэли — это, знаешь ли, тоже впечатления... Без них я бы как-нибудь обошелся. И без оргий тоже, спасибо.

Малфой только махнул рукой.

— Хорошо, Поттер, я учту. Начнем с самых приличных развлечений — и мы, к слову, уже почти пришли.

Впереди и правда виднелась какая-то темная полоса — приглядевшись, Гарри увидел, что это забор. А за ним стояли...

— О, вау, — равнодушно заметил Гарри, — единороги.

Малфой озадаченно на него покосился.

— Надо же, у Панси была совсем другая реакция, — пробормотал он. — При одном их виде она выпрыгивала из... гм. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что ты не такой впечатлительный.

Оба приблизились к загону, в котором били по траве золотыми копытами четверо белоснежных единорогов. При виде Гарри и Малфоя они настороженно вскинули головы, встряхнув жемчужными гривами.

— Дальше лучше не подходить, — одернул Гарри Малфой, — смотрительницы сегодня нет. Раньше их здесь было шесть, но за последний год... Ну, у нас все равно самая масштабная частная коллекция в северной Европе. Поставляем в Мунго кровь и волосы на повязки. Волосы еще поставляли Олливандеру, но опять же, после недавних событий... Хотя черт с ним, покупатели всегда найдутся.

— Очень красивые. — Гарри старался напрямую на единорогов не глядеть: на солнце их белизна резала глаза.

— Да ты ценитель животных, я смотрю, — хмыкнул Малфой, усаживаясь на траву. — Похоже, вести тебя дальше к конюшням нет смысла — едва ли ты оценишь наших чистокровных верховых лошадей.

Гарри сел с ним рядом. Трава была теплой — как и колено Малфоя, которого он чуть касался своим. Ткань брюк у того оказалась совсем мягкой, наверняка какой-нибудь шелк.

— Да нет, спасибо, очень здорово. Я очень ценю возможность увидеть... э-э, самую масштабную частную коллекцию единорогов. И животных люблю, просто никогда не понимал, что в этом интересного — долго с ними возиться. Ну, если речь не о совах.

— Хм, — Малфой сунул в рот травинку, — а как же твои обожаемые уроки по уходу за магическими существами?

— Когда преподаватель твой друг — это другое дело.

— Ах, да, преподава-атель, — протянул Малфой, уставившись куда-то в небо. — Интересно, хоть Макгонагалл решится его уволить? Понятно, что они приятельствуют, но в кадровых вопросах у нее вроде побольше мозгов, чем у Дамблдора.

Гарри запрокинул голову, тоже глядя на облака. Отодвигаться не хотелось.

— Ты сейчас разом оскорбил двоих людей, которых я уважаю сверх меры. Оскорбишь еще одного — и получишь красную карточку.

— Что, прости?

— Неважно. Никто Хагрида не уволит.

— Да перестань, Поттер! Учитель из него никакой — и это не оскорбление, а констатация факта. Он сам даже школы не окончил, как его можно взять преподавать? Даже твоя Грейнджер признавала, что Граббли-Дерг куда более компетентна.

— Ты просто бесишься из-за того случая с гиппогрифом.

Малфой как-то полузадушенно выдохнул.

— Да, Поттер, я бешусь из-за того случая с гиппогрифом. С тринадцати лет успокоиться не могу — такой вот я мелочный мудак. И это никак не связано с тем, что правда на моей стороне — гиппогрифов вообще не должно было быть на уроке, потому что эти ебаные твари опасны! К ним тогда никто не хотел подходить, даже ты, забыл?

— Бедный борец за правду, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Если я сейчас предложу полетать, у тебя опять заболит эта несуществующая царапина?

— Представь себе, я старался обернуть ситуацию себе на пользу. — Судя по тону, этот мудак даже не смутился. — Как неожиданно — ведь я слизеринец, кто бы мог подумать... Но это не отменяет того факта, что твой Хагрид — попросту дикарь, который никого не способен обучить. Вспомни его чудовищные книги, которые на нас нападали! Вспомни соплохвостов! Не находишь, что если большинство учеников во время урока баррикадируется в хижине, то урок... мягко скажем, не удался?

Повернувшись, Гарри наконец встретился с ним взглядами. Смотрел Малфой так, словно находился на экзамене и не сомневался, что его ответ — правильный.

— А по-моему, — сказал Гарри, — это скорее значит, что большинство учеников — полные трусы.

На миг Малфой без выражения глядел ему в глаза, затем резко поднялся на ноги.

— Пойдем обратно в поместье, — он выплюнул травинку, — мне еще надо разложить по местам наши артефакты.

Весь день они провели в саду, сыграв сперва в фрисби — Малфой, подонок такой, запустил в Гарри клыкастой, которая чуть не откусила ему пальцы, — а потом в триктрак. Стояла жара, но дул приятный, освежающий ветер, развевая Малфою волосы и рукава рубашки. Гарри было весело и на удивление спокойно.

После ужина Малфой устроился у камина в большой гостиной, сказав, что ему нужно поговорить по каминной сети с отцом, и Гарри, поняв намек, ушел к себе. Окна его спальни выходили в сад, и в лучах заходящего солнца вышагивающие по траве павлины и вода в декоративном фонтане казались почти багряными.

 

**День пятый**

Проснулся Гарри от того, что Малфой наслал на него заклятие щекотки.

— Какого хера! — Он дернулся на кровати, глубже зарываясь в одеяло. Малфой только усмехнулся, прошагав к окну.

— Вставай, Поттер, — он раздвинул шторы, впуская в комнату яркий солнечный свет, — а то все на свете проспишь. Некрасиво будить дорогого гостя, но ты дрыхнешь уже целую вечность — авроры давно пришли, да и мы такими темпами опоздаем на ярмарку!

— Какую, нахрен, ярмарку? — выдохнул Гарри в подушку, переворачиваясь на другой бок, чтобы Малфой не заметил, как натянулось у него в паху одеяло. — И вообще проваливай, мне надо одеться!

Ярмарка проводилась уличная и вроде как аж в другом графстве. Подробностей Гарри не уловил: стоило ему спуститься к завтраку и откусить первый кусок тоста, как в столовую мигом вбежал незнакомый аврор — тот самый Прис. Нервно потрясая Гарри руку, он первым делом сообщил, что дружил в школе с Седриком, а в авроры пошел ради того, чтобы таких напрасных жертв стало меньше, и... этого было достаточно, чтобы Гарри мгновенно потерял аппетит и захотел оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.

— А ничего, что авроры останутся в доме без присмотра? — спросил он, когда Прис, боязливо кивнув Малфою, скрылся за дверью.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я в подземелья больше в жизни не сунусь, — ответил Малфой, застегивая на рубашке запонки. — Весь день только их и будут обыскивать — отец думает, авроры рассчитывают найти какой-то потайной ход... Да и эльфы сообщат, если они вдруг заберутся в наше отсутствие на верхние этажи. Аппарируем?

Он протянул Гарри руку и вдруг замер, опустив взгляд. Гарри запоздало осознал, что Малфой наверняка вспомнил их первое неудавшееся рукопожатие и, пока он медлил, мог подумать... Подавшись вперед, он уверенно взял ладонь Малфоя в свою.

Малфой чуть вздрогнул, а потом крепко сжал пальцы, и мир закружился в бесконечном водовороте сменяющих друг друга картинок. Когда Гарри пришел в себя, они оба стояли на невысоком холме, с которого открывался вид на группу аккуратных разноцветных домиков. Где-то позади шумело море, в спину бил резкий ветер.

— Мы в Дорсете, здесь прохладнее из-за близости к морю, — словно оправдываясь, сказал Малфой. Руку он сразу же отдернул, начав спускаться по холму. — Прямо за нами залив Уэймут, а за ним начинается Ла-Манш. Видишь тот ряд домов внизу? Скрытая от маглов деревня. Бывал когда-нибудь на магической ярмарке, Поттер?

На магических ярмарках Гарри не бывал, поэтому в деревне у него стали разбегаться глаза — вся центральная улица оказалась заставлена стендами со вспыхивающими в воздухе названиями товаров. Вот только тематика ярмарки...

— «Ярмарка зельеваров»? — неверяще переспросил Гарри, прочитав надпись на натянутом между домов транспаранте. — Да уж, Малфой, ты знаешь, куда меня позвать...

— Лучшая во всей Англии, — довольно заявил Малфой, придирчиво изучая разложенные на прилавке глаза угря. — Все хорошие зельевары здесь закупаются, ингредиенты гораздо свежее, чем у Малпеппера или в «Слизне и Джиггере». Эй, мне сорок унций печени дракона, пожалуйста! Поттер, не стой столбом, возьми этот пакет!

К тому моменту, когда они прошли центральную улицу от начала до конца, Гарри был увешан пакетами и свертками с головы до ног. Малфой беззаботно насвистывал, размахивая пустыми руками.

— Этим же вечером напишу Гермионе и попрошу составить новый документ: об оплате моих услуг носильщика, — пригрозил Гарри, поправляя норовившую выпасть бутыль с желчью броненосца. — Зачем тебе вообще вся эта фигня? Часто варишь зелья?

— Представь себе, Поттер, некоторые занимаются магическими науками и вне стен Хогвартса. — Малфой забрал у него два свертка с таким видом, словно сделал немыслимое одолжение. — Это называется «тяга к знаниям». Спроси у той же Грейнджер, полезная вещь. Хотя на тебе она, наверное, давно уже поставила крест...

— Хочешь стать зельеваром, что ли?

Малфой так сильно пошатнулся, что Гарри уже решил, будто он налетел на какую-нибудь корягу.

— В смысле варить зелья за деньги? — Малфой уставился на него во все глаза. — Не оскорбляй меня, Поттер, я же сказочно богат!

— Извини, если разговор о выборе профессии тебя оскорбляет, — фыркнул Гарри. — Я тоже, знаешь ли, не бедствую, но мне бы и в голову не пришло всю жизнь сидеть сложа руки.

Они поднялись обратно на холм, но у того места, куда Малфой их прежде аппарировал, он как ни в чем ни бывало зашагал дальше. Вскоре впереди показалось море — синее, неспокойное и казавшееся совсем бескрайним. Малфой замер у уходящего вниз склона, завороженно на него глядя.

— К слову о профессиях, — подобрав с земли камешек, он размахнулся и бросил его вниз, — ты вчера так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Скоро у тебя начнется служба в аврорате? В газетах писали как-то неопределенно.

— Я пока не поступил. — Поставив пакеты на траву, Гарри тоже взял камешек и кинул в море. Вышло дальше, чем у Малфоя. — Все еще размышляю. Робардс сказал, заявку я могу подать хоть в конце августа, рассмотрят вне очереди.

— А что так?

— Не уверен, что... — Гарри задумался, подбирая слова, — что для меня это подходит. В смысле, я давно уже мечтал стать аврором, но сама работа... За прошлый год я слишком привык полагаться только на себя и ни от кого не зависеть, а тут у меня появится начальство, приказы... Не знаю, смогу ли действовать по протоколу, а не так, как сам считаю правильным.

Подобрав часть пакетов — очень уж подозрительная доброта, — Малфой двинулся влево по краю склона. От ветра он слегка раскраснелся и выглядел совсем... расслабленным и полным жизни.

— Я тебя понимаю, — вдруг сказал он, когда оба прошли еще футов пятьдесят в молчании. — Тоже привык почти все решать сам. Последние пару лет родители либо были далеко, либо... от них ничего не зависело. И даже с ними рядом некоторые решения я принимал сам. — Малфой бегло на него взглянул, и Гарри вспомнил его побелевшее лицо тогда, в гостиной поместья во время войны. — А теперь все стало как раньше, и я... просто не могу. Я выдержал соседство с Темным лордом, с оборотнями, битву, допросы, а теперь мать как ни в чем не бывало напоминает, чтобы я не ставил на стол стаканы без подставки и не раскидывал вещи по комнате.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— По-моему, это мило.

— Возможно, — согласился Малфой, — но я все равно чуть не прыгал от радости, когда они разрешили мне остаться в поместье одному. Свободы хочу, Поттер.

Слева от них показалось магловское шоссе, при виде которого Малфой выразительно скривился. Но, как ни странно, почти не стал сопротивляться, когда Гарри заприметил вдали придорожный паб и уверенно его туда потянул.

— Вот и все, — скорбно произнес Малфой, когда перед ним оказалось пластиковое меню, — это конец. Здесь я и умру. Все прежние тяготы и испытания, которые выпали на мою долю, — ничто по сравнению с этим... этим... «Обед пахаря»?! Нет, Поттер, ты точно смерти моей хочешь.

— Подожди, это я нам еще напитки не взял! — Гарри весело ему подмигнул, проходя внутрь паба. Уже у барной стойки, правда, решил Малфоя пожалеть и выбрал какой-то традиционный эль.

Возвращаться на улицу к Малфою, сидевшему под большим красным зонтом с надписью «Кока-кола», было чем-то невероятным. Пожалуй, самый сюрреалистичный момент в жизни Гарри.

Эль оказался непривычно крепким, и уже минут через двадцать оба основательно захмелели.

— Мне очень приятно, что ты меня понимаешь, — поделился Гарри, ощущая неожиданный прилив любви к Малфою. — Знаешь, мне тоже в первую очередь хочется от жизни свободы. Только я думал, ты из-за этого посчитаешь меня мудаком.

— О, ну естественно, я считаю тебя мудаком, — Малфой засмеялся, чуть не уронив себе в стакан кусок чеддера, — только не из-за этого. А из-за кучи других вещей! Как ты вечно задирал нос...

— Ничего я не задирал нос!

— Воспринимал как должное, что учителя делают для тебя поблажки...

— Не было такого!

— Нагло увел девушку у своего однокурсника...

— Сперва они сами расстались! — возмутился Гарри. Потом вздохнул. — Ну ладно, это было не очень красиво. И все равно ни к чему не привело.

Малфой придвинулся ближе на стуле.

— А почему, кстати? Это твое интервью о том, что ты не комментируешь личную жизнь и вообще тебе нечего комментировать, звучало просто жалко. Ты же знаменитость, Поттер, найми уже нормального ассистента для связи с прессой!

— Этого еще не хватало. И Джинни просто... — Гарри уставился на свою тарелку, силясь понять, сколько в ней осталось кусков хлеба. Почему-то они никак не желали фокусироваться перед глазами. — Очень меня ревновала.

— Да неужели? — Малфой опустил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.

— Ты не подумай, я не хочу говорить о ней ничего плохого, вообще она замечательная. Но когда я отправлялся на поиск... кое-чего и не хотел брать ее с собой, она стала шутить, что я могу кого-нибудь встретить. Я тогда тоже отшутился, конечно, и забыл бы об этом, но потом, перед последней битвой, мне надо было найти, э-э... — Твою мать, как же сложно рассказывать, не упоминая хоркруксы! — ...один предмет в гостиной Рейвенкло. Чжоу — помнишь ее, ловец Рейвенкло, мы с ней недолго встречались? — собралась меня туда провести, уже даже встала, но Джинни ее резко одернула и попросила сходить со мной Луну. И это было... глупо? Слегка стыдно? В смысле, я никогда даже повода не давал себя ни в чем подозревать. О чем она вообще думала, что я начну обжиматься с Чжоу прямо перед битвой? — Гарри широко взмахнул вилкой. — Девчонки иногда такие странные.

— И правда, — Малфой серьезно кивнул, — очень нелогичное поведение. Ты ведь запросто мог бы обжиматься перед битвой и с Лавгуд.

Хорошо, что Гарри в тот момент не пил — иначе точно бы поперхнулся.

— Перестань, у меня слишком богатое воображение.... Ну, а что насчет тебя? — спросил он, тщетно пытаясь выкинуть из головы пугающие образы с участием Луны.

— Стал бы я перед битвой обжиматься с Лавгуд?

Гарри опустил взгляд на расцарапанный стол.

— Да нет же, как у тебя с этим делом? Есть, что рассказать?

— О, очень многое, — небрежным тоном отозвался Малфой. — Только боюсь, ты мне не поверишь. Пошли, Поттер. Оставь эти свои семиугольные деньги, и пойдем домой.

Пошатываясь и цепляясь за Малфоя, Гарри позволил отвести себя... куда-то. Откуда они пришли? Солнце уже село, и места стали совсем неузнаваемыми.

— Нет, ну правда, почему это я тебе не поверю? — заспорил он, обняв Малфоя за плечи. Плечи были твердые, но пах Малфой приятно — какими-то травами.

— Поверишь в мои безумные оргии с моделями из «Ведьмополитена»?

— Конечно! — Гарри как-то неудачно шагнул и в итоге чуть не завалился на Малфоя. — А еще в то, что в детстве ты ловко ускользал на метлах от вертолетов. Что это за пакеты?

— Ингредиенты. Сегодня купил, если ты забыл. — Малфой осмотрелся, словно проверяя, никто ли их не видел. — Держись, Поттер, буду нас аппарировать.

— Спятил?! Кто аппарирует спьяну? Мы же расщепимся!

— Не так уж я и пьян, — Малфой плотно прижал Гарри к себе, заговорив ему прямо в ухо, — а уж дом даже в невменяемом состоянии ни с чем не спутаю.

А потом мир завертелся, в ушах почему-то зашумело — наверное, от волнения, это ведь просто не может закончиться хорошо, Малфой их обоих угробит, они сейчас...

...и Гарри рухнул в ледяную воду, погрузившись в нее с головой, затем выплыв на поверхность и забарахтавшись, стремительно глотая воздух.

Кажется, он в жизни так быстро не трезвел.

— Да не брызгайся на меня, Поттер! — заорал рядом Малфой, заехав Гарри в бок коленом. — И что ты дергаешься вообще, мы почти у берега! Здесь мелко!

— Какого хрена? Где мы? — Нащупав под ногами дно, Гарри успокоился. Окрестностей в темноте было не разглядеть, только недалеко виднелись верхушки деревьев.

— В нашем озере. — Малфой отвел с лица мокрые волосы. — Кажется, я чуть не рассчитал... Ничего страшного, до поместья отсюда идти где-то полмили. Блядь! Блядь, мои ингредиенты!

Он лихорадочно зашарил руками под водой, вылавливая пакеты и свертки, и вид у него был такой злой и беспомощный, что Гарри сразу вспомнил все предыдущие разы, когда видел Малфоя злым и беспомощным, подался ближе, притянул к себе за шею и поцеловал.

Малфой прильнул к нему так охотно, как будто только этого и ждал — хотя такого быть не могло, Гарри еще пару секунд назад и сам не ожидал, что решится. Их обоих трясло — Гарри точно от волнения, а Малфоя, наверное, от холода, он весь продрог. На губах у него чувствовался вкус эля, и Гарри, каким-то невероятным усилием взяв себя в руки, отстранился.

— Ты пьян, — выдохнул он Малфою в губы, не убирая ладоней с его шеи.

— Ничего я не пьян, — торопливо зашептал Малфой, задрав на нем намокшую майку и выводя пальцами узоры на пояснице. — Видишь, я же нас аппарировал!

— Ты аппарировал нас в озеро!

— В озере трахаться точно не стоит, — серьезно заявил Малфой, вопреки своим словам сжав член Гарри через брюки. — Будет ужасно неудобно.

Резко дернув вниз молнию, он потер большим пальцем чувствительную головку — и даже сквозь ткань белья это было так прекрасно, что у Гарри подкосились колени.

А потом Малфой остановился — потому что он просто безграничный мудак, Гарри ведь знал, что от него не стоит ждать ничего хорошего, — и заглянул ему прямо в глаза. Взгляд у Малфоя был жадный и потемневший, но сосредоточенный.

— Или ты сам еще пьян? Или просто не хочешь?

Вместо ответа Гарри обвил его руками, уткнувшись лицом в шею, и мягко погладил по спине.

— Я в жизни не чувствовал себя таким трезвым, — честно сказал он, вжимаясь в Малфоя бедрами.

 

**День шестой**

Проснулся Гарри в постели Малфоя, которая была еще более необъятной, чем в спальне у него самого — хотя это, казалось бы, невозможно, — и такой мягкой, что вставать с нее не хотелось никогда. Малфой лежал рядом и как-то странно на него смотрел — пристально и в то же время растерянно.

— Ты знал, что пускаешь слюни во сне? — сообщил он вместо «Доброе утро, дорогой Гарри, спасибо за чудесную ночь». — Бедная моя подушка.

— Обязательно возмещу тебе ущерб. — Гарри перевернулся на бок, скользнув кончиками пальцев по плечу Малфоя. Тот чуть напрягся, но отодвигаться не стал.

— Думаю, это не понадобится, — чопорно произнес он. — Подушка со слюной Гарри Поттера! Только представь, как я на этом разбогатею. Можно будет устроить открытый аукцион... — Малфой замолк, словно сообразив, что несет уже какой-то бред.

Выглядел он еще более бледным, чем обычно, и каким-то уставшим, будто не спал всю ночь. Едва ли из-за Гарри — нельзя же так вымотаться, всего лишь быстро кому-то подрочив.

— Поздно уже? Если авроры еще не пришли, можно еще раз, — неловко предложил Гарри, даже не став уточнять, что именно.

Малфой расслабленно откинул голову на подушку.

— О, еще раз. Будет еще раз! Это хорошо. В смысле, ладно. Так уж и быть, Поттер, я согласен на еще раз — просто из любопытства, на что ты способен.

Гарри сдернул с него тонкое одеяло и принялся показывать, на что способен. Не то чтобы он сам знал, но целовать и трогать Малфоя оказалось на удивление легко — тот много вздрагивал, одобрительно что-то шептал и подавался навстречу, как будто ему нравилось все, что Гарри делал. Кожа у него была мягкая и сразу розовела от прикосновений, светлые волосы разметались по подушке, член — ровный и длинный, с крупной покрасневшей головкой — сразу напрягся, стоило накрыть его губами и обвести языком. Гарри понятия не имел, как все должно происходить, но раз Малфой до боли дергал его за волосы, тянул на себя, толкался в рот и кончил минуты за две — наверное, Гарри все сделал как надо?

Потом они вместе приняли ванну — просто гигантскую, почти как личный бассейн, — где Малфой забрался ему на колени и предложил трахнуть себя пальцами. Из этого толком ничего не вышло, так как наколдованную Малфоем смазку вымывала вода, и тогда они вернулись на кровать, где Малфой встал на колени и Гарри долго, бесконечно медленно просовывал в него пальцы, сгибая их и мягко шепча («Все хорошо? Тебе не больно?»), а Малфой весь вскидывался, насаживаясь и подмахивая, и торопил («Не больно, продолжай! По-оттер, ну резче, ты хочешь, чтобы я заснул?»), однако чуть робко, словно поверить не мог, что Гарри вообще о нем заботился.

В итоге Гарри кончил ему на задницу, потираясь головкой члена о растянутую дырку, а Малфой — на простыни и подушку, обессиленно на них рухнув, и Гарри снова пришлось тащить его в ванну.

Весь завтрак Малфой несмешно шутил, что теперь точно заломит за эту подушку астрономическую цену, но Гарри все равно улыбался.

— По-моему, нам надо пойти на свидание, — объявил он, когда Шерингем и Прис, поздоровавшись и пожелав им хорошего дня, с хмурыми лицами спустились в подземелья. — Иначе как-то странно.

Малфой вздернул нос.

— Так уж и быть, Поттер, соглашусь. Только место выбираю я! Еще одной магловской едальни я просто не выдержу.

— О, потрясающе, — Гарри насмешливо фыркнул, — меня ждет свидание на каком-нибудь съезде зельеваров.

Малфой запустил в него изысканно сложенной салфеткой.

— Нет уж, на этот раз я покажу тебе кое-что невероятно красивое. Ты у меня рот откроешь от восторга, как Панси при виде единорогов. Пойдем!

Привел его Малфой в огромную, снаружи совсем обычную оранжерею в глубине сада — но стоило открыть дверь, как у Гарри перехватило дыхание от обилия красок и запахов.

— Здесь у нас сад бабочек, — довольно сказал Малфой, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом. — Устроит, Поттер?

— Неплохо, — как можно более равнодушно ответил Гарри, глядя на сотни разноцветных бабочек, перелетающих с цветка на цветок, кружащих вокруг и расправляющих ажурные крылья. — Довольно... неплохо.

Оба устроились на свободной от цветов поляне среди высокой и мягкой травы — вернее, это Гарри устроился на траве, Малфой же улегся на него сверху. И принялся неторопливо, невыносимо нежно целовать, щекоча шею волосами и обводя пальцами щеки, нос, закрытые веки, словно узнавая впервые. Прежде Гарри себе это представлял совсем иначе — думал, они будут целоваться яростно, несдержанно, прикусывая друг другу губы, будто стремясь что-то доказать, подчинить себе и подчиниться самому, — и твою же мать, Малфой ведь совсем не знал, что он представлял это раньше. Гарри решил, надо ему рассказать.

— Знаешь, я все время о тебе думал, — прошептал он, когда Малфой на миг от него оторвался. — То есть не всегда в этом смысле... но иногда и в нем, ладно. Я думал о тебе весь прошлый год — чем ты занимаешься, где находишься, что... что тебя заставляют делать.

— Умеешь ты создать настроение, Поттер, — пробормотал Малфой ему в шею, и это было совсем не то, что Гарри ожидал услышать.

— А ты обо мне думал? — Он приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть Малфою в глаза.

Малфой вздохнул, опалив жарким дыханием его ключицу.

— Нет, Поттер, не думал. Ты всего лишь самый известный и разыскиваемый волшебник, ебаное нежелательное лицо номер один — с чего мне вообще было о тебе думать?

Они лежали так почти до вечера, поглаживая друг друга ладонями и лениво целуясь, а затем Малфой окончательно избавил Гарри от одежды и стал раскрывать пальцами и языком, и это было ужасно стыдно, мокро и охренительно хорошо — Гарри хотелось одновременно и подбадривать его до потери голоса, и проклясть к чертям. Когда Малфой наконец решился его трахнуть, то двигался так осторожно, будто Гарри из какого-нибудь бесценного фарфора, все время глядел в лицо, но молчал, выдыхая только какое-то короткое слово. Даже кончив и захлебываясь в ощущениях, Гарри так и не понял, было ли это его имя.

 

**День седьмой**

На следующий день авроры хотели осмотреть библиотеку на первом этаже, но не смогли, потому что Люциус не подписал какую-то там важную бумажку, а подпись Драко не годилась (ха, а еще говорил, что всем здесь заправляет!), — и поэтому отбыли в Норфолк к чете Малфоев.

— Родители их на весь день задержат, — радостно сообщил Драко, выпутываясь из наспех накинутой мантии. — Чай с матерью, виски с отцом, б-р-р... Так что предлагаю не вылезать из постели, Поттер.

Как оказалось, выражался Драко фигурально, явно поставив перед собой цель облапать Гарри в чуть ли не в каждой комнате поместья. Впервые трахнул его Гарри на диване в кабинете Люциуса — сам он предложил на столе, но Драко картинно запричитал и попросил пожалеть его локти, — кончив уже спустя пару толчков от одного вида и ощущения того, как блестящая от смазки дырка Драко туго сжимала его член. Второй раз — на кресле посреди гостиной (Драко заверил, что отослал всех домовиков, но Гарри ему, конечно же, не поверил), которое оказалось обманчиво хлипким — одна из ножек подкосилась, когда Гарри прильнул к Драко всем телом, с силой в него вбиваясь. Впрочем, даже если бы это чертово кресло под ними взорвалось, Гарри бы и то, наверное, не сразу заметил.

В коридоре на втором этаже Драко впервые ему отсосал, прижимая к стене — и получилось у него на редкость паршиво. По крайней мере, Гарри был уверен, что царапать зубами яйца точно не стоило. Но Драко так старательно извинялся, облизывая член по всей длине, вбирая в горячий рот и расслабляя горло, что Гарри мигом его простил. И окончательно решил, что это того стоит, когда Драко отстранился и разрешил кончить ему на лицо («Я же знаю, ты этого хочешь, Поттер, наверняка же просто мечтал испачкать меня своей спермой, а потом самому слизать, да?»), причем в тот же момент заскулил и кончил сам, лишь от того, что потерся о Гарри членом.

Потом они вернулись в спальню Драко, и Гарри хотелось еще, но совсем не осталось сил, поэтому он стал целовать Драко в губы, в шею, проводить языком по ключицам, облизывать и прикусывать соски, а Драко дергался под ним и задыхался. Наконец Гарри решил подложить под него подушку, чтобы выебать языком, но уронил эту дурацкую подушку на пол, а нагнувшись, обнаружил под кроватью свое старое колдофото — где он уворачивался на метле от огромного черного дракона.

— Естественно, я сохранил его из-за дракона! — взвился Драко, отбирая злосчастное колдофото. — Любовался одинокими ночами и жалел, что это прелестное создание так и не спалило тебя заживо.

Гарри только усмехнулся, чувствуя, как настроение поднимается до небес.

— Что-то не замечал в тебе прежде такой любви к драконам.

— Да что ты обо мне вообще знаешь! — Драко небрежно кинул колдофото на тумбочку. — Может, я вообще тайный хвосторогофил — не думал об этом, а? И тобой увлекся только потому, что ты когда-то был близок к моей недостижимой мечте...

На ланч «тайный хвосторогофил» пожелал винограда, клятвенно пообещав, что будет кормить им Гарри прямо в постели, если он будет так любезен и сам все принесет. Обещанию Гарри особо не поверил, но покорно натянул трусы, чтобы не смущать домовиков, и спустился в столовую.

Где нос к носу столкнулся с Теодором Ноттом, который сидел за столом и жевал бублик.

С минуту они с Гарри молча друг на друга смотрели — причем Нотт на редкость флегматично. Потом Нотт громко позвал:

— Драко! У тебя в столовой полуголый Поттер!

Последовала пауза, затем с верхнего этажа раздалось:

— Да, я знаю!

— А, он знает. — Пожав плечами, Нотт вернулся к бублику. — Ну раз так, то все в порядке.

Следующие минуты три прошли, наверное, в самом неловком молчании в жизни Гарри, а затем по лестнице спустился Драко — растрепанный, в не до конца застегнутой мантии и с ворохом свертков в руках.

— Твои ингредиенты, — объявил он, свалив их перед Ноттом на стол. — Жала веретенницы, измельченные когти грифона... и экстракт белладонны.

— Спасибо, — Нотт с любопытством оглядел свертки, — только почему они мокрые?

— Инцидент на производстве, — отрезал Драко, предупреждающе взглянув на Гарри. — Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

— Я принес пива, — подмигнул Нотт.

Пиво они уселись пить на террасе, и оно оказалось не сливочным, а самым обычным — темным и очень вкусным. Гарри вытянул голые ноги на солнце, лениво размышляя, что если бы ему неделю назад кто-нибудь заявил, будто он станет пить пиво в компании Нотта и Драко — с которым весь день трахался, — то Гарри бы... черт знает, что бы сделал.

— Повезло тебе, Поттер, я бы в такую жару тоже с удовольствием расхаживал бы в одних трусах, — невозмутимо произнес Нотт. И, стоило Гарри обрадоваться, что он ничего не понял, тут же добавил: — И вообще поздравляю. Я уже не надеялся увидеть тебя в здоровых отношениях.

Гарри поперхнулся пивом.

— У меня уже были здоровые отношения! — возмутился он, откашлявшись. — Здоровее не бывает!

Нотт презрительно фыркнул.

— Я тебя умоляю, я видел колдофото твоей матери и читал о ней в «Новейшей истории магии». Рыжеволосая, с бойким характером, умеет за себя постоять... И какую ты себе выбираешь девушку? Рыжеволосую, с бойким характером, которая умеет за себя постоять. Налицо Эдипов комплекс!

Гарри во второй раз поперхнулся пивом.

— Теодор хочет стать колдопсихологом, — объяснил Драко, похлопав его по спине.

Нотт деловито закивал.

— Как будущего специалиста меня очень радует, что ты сам справился с проблемой. Очень многие дети, особенно выросшие в неполных семьях, идеализируют своих родителей и стараются построить такую же модель отношений, как и у них, но обычно это приводит к...

— Слушай, Нотт, я правда не хочу грубить, — перебил его Гарри, — но заткнись.

— О, конечно, я не обижаюсь, — Нотт отпил еще пива, — все равно я бы лучше поговорил с Драко. Вот он меня не очень радует. Природа его давней одержимости...

— Еще одно слово, и я разобью эту бутылку о твою голову, — пригрозил Драко.

Выглядел он решительным.

— Не стоит, — сказал Гарри. — Я догадался, правда.

— Долго же до тебя доходило! — Нотт снова фыркнул. — Но не думаю, Поттер, что ты осознаешь весь... масштаб. Повезло, что летом на тебе стояли эти защитные чары — ну или почему там тебе не доставлялись письма, — а во время учебы мы с ребятами хоть как-то Драко сдерживали. Поверь, кое-какие его послания... тебя бы глубоко травмировали.

Драко бросил на него очень недобрый взгляд.

— Какой-то ты паршивый друг, Теодор.

— Меня бы все равно ничего не травмировало, — вмешался Гарри. — Я... наверное, самый сильно травмированный волшебник в мире. Дальше просто некуда.

Переглянувшись, Драко и Нотт одновременно прыснули.

— Типичный Поттер, — почти ласково сказал Драко.

— Вынужден тебя разочаровать, но едва ли тебе пришлось тяжелее всех, — добавил Нотт. И защелкал пальцами — похоже, желая привлечь внимание бегающей среди пышного розария шишуги.

Не то чтобы Гарри захотел что-то доказать... но нет, он захотел что-то доказать.

— Моих родителей убили, когда мне был всего год, — начал он, повертев в руках бутылку пива. — Я рос с родственниками, которые меня терпеть не могли. Могущественный темный волшебник все время пытался меня убить — так в этом и не преуспел, но зато убил кучу других людей, близких мне или не очень, но обо всех я жалею. Человек, которому я доверял почти безоговорочно, очень многое от меня скрывал, и я... до сих пор не знаю, как к этому относиться. Я совершил кучу идиотских поступков, подозревал не тех людей и теперь боюсь... что буду продолжать так ошибаться. И вообще не представляю, что со мной будет дальше в жизни.

Драко и Нотт потрясенно молчали. Только шишуга тихо залаяла, обнюхивая лодыжку Нотта.

Гарри осушил бутылку, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

— И всю прошлую зиму и осень я провел в палатке без кучи нужных вещей и питался какой-то херней, — добавил он. Такие мажоры, как Драко и Нотт, наверняка сочтут это главной трагедией.

Кашлянув, Нотт подхватил шишугу и усадил к себе на колени.

— Моя мать умерла, когда мне было пять лет. Прямо у меня на глазах — у нее были проблемы с сердцем, — равнодушно произнес он, как будто читал по учебнику. — Отец меня очень любит, но я все равно постоянно по ней скучаю. Теперь отца арестовали, и у меня совсем никого не осталось. Мне приходится всем говорить, что я раскаиваюсь от лица всей нашей семьи и очень его осуждаю — хотя это полная хуйня, я люблю отца, мне он не сделал ничего плохого. Я абсолютно не разбираюсь в его делах — надо продлевать контракты с арендаторами, которым мы сдаем землю, и я боюсь, что все похерю. И что не смогу управляться с деньгами, их не так много, как мне казалось. Боюсь, что меня никуда не примут — или примут, но у меня никогда не будет клиентуры. У меня совсем нет друзей, так как я всегда старался держаться от всех в стороне, и иногда мне так тоскливо, что я разговариваю со своим джарви. Сегодняшний визит к Драко — самое интересное, что случалось со мной за эту неделю, и это просто дико жалко, ведь судя по тому, как Драко на тебя пялится, я здесь явно лишний. — Нотт задумчиво почесал шушугу за ухом. — А, ну да, я тоже не представляю, что со мной будет дальше в жизни.

Мгновение Гарри неловко на него смотрел, затем оба дружно обернулись к Драко. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Мне правда нечего сказать, по сравнению с вами у меня просто шикарная жизнь, — отрезал он. И тут же встрепенулся. — Ничего себе, я пью пиво с теми, у кого в жизни больше трагедий! Слушайте, да это просто неправильно!

Когда Нотт ушел к камину, захватив свертки и до последнего не выпуская из рук шишугу, Гарри тут же придвинулся ближе к Драко.

— Все, можешь пялиться без свидетелей. И не только.

— Я бы с удовольствием, Поттер, но боюсь, у меня тогда отвалится член. — Вопреки своим словам, Драко обнял его за плечи. — Возможно, я умру от таких нагрузок. Это будет очень трагично, не находишь? Хотя приятно.

Гарри расстегнул на нем мантию и задрал рубашку, касаясь мягкой кожи.

— От такого не умирают. — Он обвел пальцами ребра Драко. — Наверное... А почему ты отдал Нотту эти ингредиенты?

Драко положил голову ему на плечо. Сидеть стало неудобно, и волосы Драко забивались в нос, но Гарри в жизни бы не подумал отодвинуться.

— У него не просто не так много денег, как казалось, — да, Поттер, никогда не доверяй слизеринцам, даже в приступах откровения мы не скажем всей правды, — а уже катастрофически мало. Ну, по нашим меркам. Теодор тоже увлекается зельеварением, в школе мы даже вместе занимались, так что некоторые ингредиенты я покупаю и в расчете на него. Делаю вид, что они мне не нужны и скоро испортятся, чтобы его не унижать, а он в ответ угощает меня какой-нибудь мелочевкой — мороженым от Фортескью, теперь вот пивом, — чтобы не унижаться самому. Что ты так смотришь?

— Ничего. — Отвечать «мне и в голову не приходило, что ты можешь быть хорошим другом» явно не стоило. — Слушай... — Гарри взглянул на небо, затем прикрыл рукой глаза от слепящего солнца. — Ты не идешь завтра на финал чемпионата мира по квиддичу?

— Нет, зачем? Англия же не прошла.

— А я собираюсь. Вместе с семьей Уизли. И перед матчем зайду к ним на обед... Не хочешь со мной? Это совсем ненадолго, и миссис Уизли вкусно готовит. Куда лучше, чем в том пабе.

Драко отпрянул от него с такой скоростью, будто Гарри превратился в гигантского паука.

— Ты серьезно приглашаешь меня на обед к женщине, которая убила мою родную тетю? — неверяще спросил он.

Открыв глаза, Гарри в упор на него посмотрел.

— Не знал, что вы были так близки. Надеюсь, ты не будешь отрицать, что она была полной психопаткой?

— Не буду, — Драко принялся стряхивать с рубашки невидимые пылинки, — но все равно не стану сидеть за одним столом с ее убийцей. Охренеть, да как тебе такое только в голову пришло?

— Ладно, ладно, забудь! — Гарри вдруг стало зябко. Захотелось одеться, что он вообще сидит в одних трусах, как полный придурок? — В Норе тебе тоже никто не обрадуется, знаешь ли, я просто хотел...

Драко заливисто рассмеялся, вскинув перед собой руки.

— В Норе? По-оттер, ты серьезно думаешь, что я соглашусь отобедать в месте с названием... Нет, я не могу, это слишком смешно!

Он захихикал в кулак, так напоминая себя из ранних школьных времен, что Гарри ощутил неудержимый порыв дать ему по носу.

— Приятно знать, что у тебя такие высокие стандарты, Малфой, — бросил он, резко встав и зашагав по направлению к дому.

Нагонять его Драко не стал, лишь звонко смеялся вслед. Выглянув где-то через полчаса из окна коридора, Гарри увидел, что он как ни в чем не бывало развалился на двух плетеных стульях, лениво пуская из палочки цветные искры и пугая подбежавшую шишугу.

 

**День восьмой**

Проснулся Гарри один в своей прежней спальне, плохо выспавшись и полночи неуютно проворочавшись, — после двух ночевок в кровати Драко своя стала казаться нестерпимо жесткой. С утра он долго лежал без движения, слушая щебет птиц за окном и решая, как же вести себя с Драко сегодня.

Решение никак не шло.

Впрочем, Гарри от этого мало что потерял — стоило спуститься в гостиную, как стало понятно, что с Драко ему удастся поговорить еще нескоро.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он с Люциусом, Нарциссой и тремя аврорами, которые увлеченно разбирали какие-то разложенные на низком столике бумаги.

Дружелюбнее всего его поприветствовали авроры и, как ни странно, Люциус — кривую улыбку от него явно стоило считать верхом вежливости. Нарцисса при виде Гарри превратилась в ледяную глыбу. Сидевший спиной к нему Драко даже не повернул головы.

— Мистер Поттер! — Люциус сдержанно кивнул. — Рады приветствовать вас в нашем доме. Какой приятный сюрприз.

Тем же тоном он мог бы сказать: «Какое грязное пятно на полу».

— Не знал, что это сюрприз. — Гарри выразительно посмотрел на затылок Драко, но затылок, естественно, никак не отреагировал.

— Мы уже позавтракали, но вам сейчас накроют на стол. — Люциус щелкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика. — Может, господа авроры тоже не откажутся от перерыва на ланч?

— Право, сэр, мы при исполнении... — начал Шерингем, но остальные авроры с энтузиазмом закивали.

— Ради всего святого, не забудь подставки для стаканов, — сухо приказала домовику Нарцисса, затем повернулась к Драко. — Почему ты их никогда не используешь, дорогой, сейчас же такая жара... И чем ты только кормишь Черри, на кого она похожа!

— Кто это — Черри? — без особого интереса спросил Гарри.

— Наша шишуга, Поттер. И все с ней в порядке, мам.

— Разве? Вон она в саду, милый. Только посмотри, в каком состоянии у нее шерсть.

— Знаете, мистер Малфой, — Шерингем тоже выглянул в окно, заинтересовавшись шишугой, — а у нее же хвост не обрезан.

— Нормальная шерсть, мам.

— И что же не так с ее хвостом? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Люциус.

— Второй хвост необходимо удалить заклинанием Ножниц, сэр. Чтобы маглы не заметили, что он раздвоенный.

— Драко, но она же не блестит.

— Уверяю вас, в этом нет необходимости. Наш питомец не бывает в местах, где присутствуют маглы.

— Но сэр, таков закон...

— Пойдем к ней в сад, Драко, сам увидишь.

— Мы не станем подвергать нашего питомца этой бессмысленной процедуре.

— Уверяю вас, для шишуги она абсолютно безболезненна!

— При всем уважении, мистер Шерингем, это создание родилось с двумя хвостами. Зачем лишать его одного — из-за маглов, которых, скорее всего, шишуга никогда и не встретит?

Почувствовав, что у него начинает болеть голова, Гарри в одиночестве прошел в столовую.

Там было солнечно, но прохладно, и Гарри с удовольствием пил кофе со свежей выпечкой — пока следом не пришли Люциус с аврорами, продолжая спорить: теперь уже не о шишуге, а о том, есть ли смысл обыскивать верхние этажи. Люциус считал, что нет, и отказывался давать разрешение, авроры считали, что возможно, но оснований для ордера у них не было, и все это звучало так тоскливо и запутанно, что Гарри, вежливо извинившись, вышел в коридор и стал доедать жареную лепешку, сидя на подоконнике. Из распахнутого окна дул легкий ветерок, и Гарри отстраненно подумал, что погода самая подходящая для квиддича.

— ...по-моему, я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому решать, кого мне приглашать в гости, а кого нет, — раздался из сада раздраженный голос Драко.

Отодвинувшись от оконной рамы, Гарри прижался спиной к стене и украдкой выглянул наружу. Лица Драко он почти не видел, тот стоял к дому вполоборота, зато скрестившая руки на груди Нарцисса была как на ладони.

— Это наш дом, а не твой личный, и я бы предпочла, чтобы ты хотя бы сообщал, кого зовешь в гости. Особенно если этот гость не из приятных.

— Не надо так отзываться о Гарри Поттере, мам. Ты можешь сколько угодно его не любить, но у нас сейчас полный дом авроров.

Нарцисса широко всплеснула руками.

— Милый, что за глупости, я против не потому, что он... Гарри Поттер. А потому, что он чуть не разрезал тебя на части! Ты едва не умер! А теперь готов принимать этого человека в нашем доме?

Ответа Гарри не услышал, так как Драко шагнул к Нарциссе ближе и что-то зашептал — судя по тону, успокаивал. Какое-то время Нарцисса молча качала головой, затем обняла его, погладила по голове и ушла обратно в дом.

Оставшись один, Драко запрокинул голову, задумчиво глядя куда-то на верхушки деревьев.

Гарри подался вперед и свесил ноги в открытое окно.

— Эй, Малфой!

Тот вздрогнул и стремительно обернулся. Даже издали Гарри заметил, как у него напряглись плечи.

Спрыгнув на землю, Гарри двинулся к нему по дорожке.

— У нас есть двери, знаешь ли, — сказал Драко, когда Гарри с ним поравнялся. — Незачем выходить через окна.

— Твоя мама не в курсе, что я напал на тебя, когда ты сам хотел наслать Круциатус?

Драко промолчал.

— Похоже, что нет, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Я понятия не имею, что Снейп ей рассказал, а что нет, — отрезал Драко. — Чего ты хочешь?

Гарри поковырял кроссовком землю, рассеянно отметив, что он стал уже совсем серым.

— По-моему, это адски несправедливо, вот что. Она говорила обо мне так, будто я какой-то неуравновешенный преступник! Хотя ты сам...

— О, какая трагедия! И раз я пытался — заметь, Поттер, только пытался — применить непростительное, передо мной что, уже извиняться не надо? Это как-то оправдывает то, что ты меня покромсал?

— Я извинялся!

Драко сощурился.

— Правда? А то мне вспоминаются только глубокомысленные слова «хреново вышло». Да уж, если они передают всю глубину твоего раскаяния...

— Хорошо, — перебил его Гарри. — Хорошо, ты прав, я... Мне не стоило так делать. Извини.

Драко ничего не ответил, сосредоточенно на него глядя. Где-то в стороне залаяла шишуга с дурацкой кличкой, но оба не двинулись с места.

— Я собираюсь к Уизли и на чемпионат, — сообщил Гарри. Драко не изменился в лице. — Что, в этот раз никаких комментариев?

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Попросил тебя не уходить к друзьям? Сделал вид, что меня от них не тошнит, чтобы тебе было легче? Заявил, что буду скучать?

Он устало опустил плечи, уставившись куда-то Гарри за плечо. Прикусил губу, словно хотел добавить что-то еще, но никак не мог подобрать слова.

Гарри отвел взгляд: прикусывающий губу Драко сразу напоминал себя в другие моменты, а сейчас об этом думать не стоило.

— Не знаю, — честно произнес он. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал все портить.

Но Драко лишь хмыкнул.

— Это мой талант по жизни, — бросил он, отвернувшись. — Не скучай, Поттер.

И Гарри не скучал. Обед у семьи Уизли оказался просто замечательным — вкусным, сытным и уютным: Джордж показывал свои новые изобретения (воздушные ириски со слабыми левитационными чарами, которые позволяли съевшему их на полминуты невысоко взлететь над землей), Джинни довольно сообщила, что ее назначили капитаном сборной Гриффиндора по квиддичу (Гарри искренне за нее обрадовался), приехавший на чемпионат Чарли интересно рассказывал о заповеднике, а Рон... был просто Роном, в его компании Гарри хорошо было всегда.

— Как жизнь в поместье Малфоев? — со смехом спросил он, когда оба аппарировали к покрытой маглоотталкивающими чарами местности и направились в сторону стадиона. — Спишь на золотой кровати? Ешь из золотых тарелок? Или Малфой посадил тебя с домовиками и кормит объедками — отбивает будущие расходы?

— Что-то среднее, — фыркнул Гарри. Немного помолчал, внимательно глядя себе под ноги, когда они стали взбираться на холм. — Слушай, ты никогда не думал, что Малфой... как бы это сказать...

— Нет, — Рон даже не дал ему договорить, — что бы ты ни спросил, ответ «нет». — И пожал плечами. — Я в принципе не думаю о Малфое, это ты, э-э... иногда им интересуешься.

Гарри весело подумал, что будь здесь Гермиона, то оценила бы его тактичность.

Потом начался матч, и они орали что есть сил, хотя сами команды — Малави и Сенегала — были Гарри и, как он подозревал, большинству зрителей одинаково безразличны. К моменту, когда Малави победила, он даже не запомнил оттуда ни одного игрока.

А затем хлынул безумный ливень.

— Хорошо все-таки, что в этот раз обошлись без палаточного городка — мокли бы там в поле, как полные идиоты! — проорал Рон, затаскивая Гарри под трибуны и лихорадочно вертя головой — дождь хлестал так, что не спасал никакой Импервиус, хрен поймешь, что и где находится. — Ну что, аппарируем по домам?

— Как думаешь, Макгонагалл зря первыми прогнала всех слизеринцев из Большого зала? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая за бегущими волшебниками в нелепых магловских нарядах. — Может, им тоже надо было позволить остаться и сражаться за нас?

— Чего? Дождь так шумит, нихера не слышу!

— Ничего! — крикнул Гарри уже громче. — Ладно, я пойду! Передавай всем привет!

Он понятия не имел, как далеко у Малфоев простираются охранные чары — и есть ли они вообще, — поэтому на всякий случай аппарировал еще за территорию поместья, к той самой крапиве у живой изгороди, куда его в прошлый раз доставил порт-ключ. И шел, бесконечно долго шел вперед по широкой дороге, мимо кованых ворот и парка с фонтанами — затем вновь обратно, так как поместье оказалось темным и пустым: появившийся в вестибюле домовой эльф сообщил, что главные хозяева уехали, а младший хозяин вышел прогуляться в парке.

Гарри обошел этот ебаный парк, как ему казалось, раза четыре, и уже начал верить, что статуя пухлого херувима у беседки издевательски ему ухмыляется, пока наконец не нашел Драко. Он сидел под раскидистым деревом у небольшого озера — возможно, того самого, где они впервые поцеловались, а возможно, и нет, вроде то все же было побольше, — постелив на траву мантию и кидая в воду мелкие камешки.

По дороге к нему Гарри успел забраковать сотню вариантов начала разговора и остановиться на двух (нейтральном «привет, матч был классный, ты зря не пошел» и неловком «привет, я вернулся, скучал?»), но при виде Драко из головы словно улетучились все связные мысли, и Гарри неловко замер, убрав руки в карманы.

— Как ты быстро вернулся, — наконец сказал Драко, когда он так и продолжил молчать. — Я думал, вы с друзьями еще весь вечер будете веселиться.

— Пошел ливень, чего нам мокнуть.

— Но ты пришел сюда и мокнешь со мной.

— Только потому, что ты такой придурок и вышел гулять в дождь. — Положив под деревом мантию, Гарри сел рядом. — Зачем, кстати?

— У меня было меланхоличное настроение. — Наверное, Гарри очень уж скептически на него посмотрел, так как Драко усмехнулся. — Ну ладно, не меланхоличное, а просто злое. Хотел утопить какого-нибудь садового гнома в озере.

— И как, получилось?

— Нет, не нашел ни одного гнома. Эльфы слишком хорошо ухаживают за садом. Наверное, стоит утопить какого-нибудь эльфа.

— Какой ты, оказывается, безжалостный ублюдок.

— Для тебя это сюрприз?

— Вообще да. — Гарри поерзал, придвигаясь к нему ближе. Только чтобы спастись от капель дождя, которые падали сквозь листву. — Я всегда думал, что ты просто мелочный мудак.

— Я и есть мелочный мудак, — почти отстраненно произнес Драко. — Уизли вот меня тогда в коридоре пнул, а я до сих пор злюсь — хотя он, может, давно уже об этом забыл. И мне даже в страшном сне не привидится какой-нибудь... обед у Уизли. Или прием, где они с нами на равных — а ведь такое наверняка меня ждет. И дело не только в Уизли, это вообще отвратительно — мне придется лебезить перед людьми, которых я всегда считал — и до сих пор считаю! — во многом ниже себя, ведь одно то, что они лучше меня проявили себя во время войны, ничуть не делает их умнее, порядочнее, талантливее... Не смей надо мной смеяться, Поттер!

— Извини, — Гарри тихо фыркнул в кулак, — про порядочность было неожиданно.

— У меня свое понятие порядочности, Поттер, но оно есть.

— Я с этим и не спорю. — Подтянув колени к подбородку, Драко обхватил их руками, и Гарри захотелось... сделать что-нибудь идиотское. Притянуть его к себе. Отвести от лица намокшую светлую прядь. Совершенно ненужные сейчас желания. — Что ты вообще хочешь от жизни, Драко?

Драко дернулся — то ли от того, что Гарри впервые назвал его по имени, то ли просто от холода.

— Чтобы все стало как раньше, — просто ответил он. — До начала войны, как... на пятом курсе. Когда отец еще не попал в тюрьму, а я стал старостой — кажется, это был последний год, когда я был по-настоящему счастлив.

Гарри едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Тоже мне, золотые годы — эпоха Амбридж.

— Тогда к нам все относились с уважением — может, за спиной и проклинали, но кого это ебет, мы считались образцовыми волшебниками. — Драко невесело улыбнулся. — И впервые за все время учебы многое шло так, как я того хотел. Когда Темного лорда не стало, я сперва так обрадовался — думал, теперь все будет хорошо, наступит счастливое будущее. Но быстро понял, что если оно и наступит, то не для нас. И я просто хочу... чтобы все было как прежде? Чтобы этих последних двух лет не стало? Только не говори мне, что это глупо и по-детски — я сам все прекрасно знаю, Поттер! — Драко опустил голову. Щеки у него чуть порозовели. — Но это не мешает мне этого хотеть.

— Мне вовсе не кажется, что это глупо и по-детски, — тихо сказал Гарри.

Драко совсем тихо что-то ответил — Гарри даже не расслышал его через шум дождя, хотя сидел совсем близко.

— Я так не хочу извиняться за то, что сделал, — уже громче продолжил Драко. — Не потому, что я об этом не сожалею — я не желал ничего плохого никому, кто из-за меня пострадал. Даже твоему Уизли. Тем более твоему Уизли — мне тогда было совсем не до него. Вот только... У меня такое чувство, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Я тогда совсем ничего не соображал.

— А сейчас ты такой рассудительный... — Гарри хотел сказать это насмешливо, что прозвучало как-то до странного нежно.

— Уж точно рассудительнее тебя, — хмыкнул Драко. Затем снова посерьезнел. — Я просто не могу... Неужели мне всю жизнь придется отчитываться за те поступки, которые я совершил в шестнадцать?

Выглядел он взволнованным и непривычно растерянным. Не как тогда, на Астрономической башне — тогда Драко казался попросту обреченным, — а словно надеялся, что сейчас у него есть шанс. И в то же время боялся в это поверить.

Гарри вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы Драко поднял голову и взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

— Кажется, дождь уже заканчивается, — сказал он, и Драко поднял голову, но посмотрел не на него, а на озеро. Подняв с земли камень, запустил его в водную гладь, которая и так шла кругами от дождевых капель.

Потом Драко наконец повернул голову к нему.

— Я в жизни не стану ходить с тобой на обеды к Уизли. И на... завтраки к Грейнджер — или что вы там с ней делаете. Я не стану тебя хвалить, Поттер, не стану говорить то, что ты хочешь услышать, не стану терпеть твое невежество, безрассудство и невнимание к окружающим. Мне не нравится то, как ты делишь весь магический мир на своих и всех остальных, и не нравится то, сколько всего ты этим своим прощаешь. Не нравится, как ты относишься к моей семье — а моих родителей тебе придется видеть часто, они много для меня значат.

— Извини, что перебиваю, но тебе хоть что-нибудь во мне нравится?

— Сейчас речь не об этом! — Драко вспыхнул. — Но если кратко, то да. Кое-что. Буквально пара мелочей, не обольщайся.

— Х-м-м, — Гарри тоже взял камень и стал очищать его от налипших травинок, — пожалуй, лучше я поговорю об этом с Ноттом. Думаю, ему будет что сказать.

— Поттер.

Гарри размахнулся, бросив камень далеко в озеро. По воде вновь пошли круги.

— Я правда считаю, что его стоит чаще приглашать на пиво. Он выглядит одиноким.

— Не спорю, но я серьезно. — Помедлив, Драко взял его руку в свою. — Я... Гарри, я правда не тот человек, которого ты захочешь... видеть с собой рядом. В смысле, я хочу быть таким человеком, но не уверен, что у меня получится — вернее, уверен, что из этого ничего не выйдет. Ты... тебе правда надо хорошо подумать.

Ладонь у него была холодная, но мягкая, и Гарри провел по ней подушечкой пальца.

Он подумал о том, чего ему стоит хотеть от жизни, каких людей нужно видеть с собой рядом, а каких — ни в коем случае нельзя. Еще он подумал о многих других, куда более незначительных вещах: о запахе влажной зелени после дождя, о том, как Драко нерешительно прикусывал губы, каким он выглядел на фоне необъятного августовского неба — ярким-ярким, с блестящими серыми глазами и слипшимися от дождя волосами, как он смотрел на Гарри тогда в оранжерее и как — сейчас, словно Гарри мог одним лишь словом, одним случайным жестом разрушить что-то ценное, а одним своим присутствием — делал любой день стоящим.

— Мне не нужно ни о чем думать, — уверенно сказал Гарри.

Драко отвернулся и повел плечом, будто начал замерзать, но Гарри не дал ему отодвинуться. Удержал за руку и притянул к себе, проведя ладонью по спине сквозь намокшую ткань рубашки.

— Ты просто не поверишь, — мягко добавил он, — когда я скажу тебе, как давно для себя все решил.


End file.
